Survivre en enfer, face au mur de froideur
by Billy Stone
Summary: Tentation. Bella est enceinte. Oui, mais elle change. Elle devient froide distante et sans coeur, son coeur est de pierre. Un jour elle revoit les Cullen. Une guerre sans fin entre elle et les Volturis. Qui les Cullen choisirons? Comment bella réagiratell
1. Prologue

Cette fois je fais toute seule. C'est Alice. Alors voilà j'espère que sa vous plaira !

Prologue

T'es parti, t'as refait ta vie. Tu m'as laissée seule. Vous vous êtes foutus de ma gu**le. J'ai changé. D'abord, Jake et Angela sont nés. J'ai essayé de me sucider. Je suis puissante, j'ai le regret de te le dire. Je suis froide, distante, chiante, et sans cœur. Une ga**e quoi. Et je te hais Cullen. Et je vous hais…

On m'a dit que quand on meurt on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux… Foutaise. A l'époque c'est ce que je pensais. Mais là, allongés sur cette pierre, les yeux ouvert sur l'univers, ma vie défile. Ma naissance, toi, ta famille, mes sucides, ma grossesse, mon accouchement, ma mort, ma renaissance, et puis la fuite. J'ai rencontré Tanya, elle a prévenu les Volturis d'enfants mi-humain mi-vampire… Si je te retrouve Edward, toi et ta famille de sangsue, l'ancienne Bella sera morte, tu n'auras que l'a nouvelle…

Tentation. Bella est enceinte. Oui, mais elle change. Elle devient froide distante et sans coeur, son coeur est de pierre. Un jour elle revoit les Cullen. Une guerre sans fin entre elle et les Volturis. Qui les Cullen choisirons? Comment bella réagiratell


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

-Jake, Angela ? Venez. C'est l'heure !

-Oui maman !cria Angela de la cuisine

-J'arrive m'man !cria Jake de la salle de bains

Angela arriva la première. Elle avait de courts cheveux bruns méchés de cuivre raide en pique qui partait dans tout les sens. Puis, Jake arriva. Il avait les cheveux court, bouclés, cuivre méché de bruns. Angela avait les yeux gris-vert-dorés, et Jake les avait chocolat-noisette-doré. Tout deux était un parfait mélange de moi et…J'observais les jumeaux, et partis dans mes souvenirs.

Je m'étais d'abord couper les veines, puis, j'avais pris des médicaments dangereux avec de la vodka, ensuite, je m'étais jeté d'une fenêtre, puis je m'étais laissée mourir de froid et finalement Charlie m'avait envoyée à l'hôpital. J'étais rentré à la maison quand j'avais commencé à avoir des nausées. Insoutenable, insupportables et inquiétante. Ensuite, je n'avais plus mes _choses_. J'avais essayé à nouveau de me sucider en plantant un couteau dans une prise électrique. Direction hôpital à nouveau. Et là… Paf.

« Mademoiselle j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes enceinte ». J'avais regardé Docteur Sexy, qui s'appelait en réalité Docteur Anthony Clan'll. Premièrement, j'avais peur des enfants, deuxièmement j'étais déprimé, troisièmement je ne ferais pas une bonne mer.

« Quoi ? » avait dit Charlie.

Puis tout avait accéléré, Charlie m'avait viré de chez lui, Docteur sexy était en réalité un vampire. On était devenu amis. J'avais accouché, il m'avait transformé et m'avait demandé de l'épouser…. J'avais refusé. Et là mes enfants mon dit : « Pourquoi ? ». Il était parfait, beau, intelligent, toujours calme, jamais énervé, chevaleresque, parfait quoi. Mais trop parfait. On s'était engueulés, frappés, battus, disputés. Puis, il m'avait emmené chez les Delanis. Ensemble ils avaient contactés les Volturis. Depuis, nous sommes en fuite. Mes enfants et moi. Mais j'ai changé. Je ne savais pas gérer la situation, j'avais peur, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais déboussolée, perdus, seule… Alors j'avais créé une autre Bella, j'avais créé un mur de froideur, un mur sans sentiments. J'avais changé… Mais je n'avais rien oublié.

Je sais un peu court, dsl, vous aimés ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Je conduisis en silence Jake et Angela à l'école. Les bâtiments gris et ternes défilaient, la forêt verte et humide m'exaspérait, les nuages épais me déprimaient, et la douleur me tenaillait. L'école des jumeaux se dessinait au loin, grise et saumon, triste et con. Décidément j'étais à fond dans les rimes ses derniers temps. J'arrêtais la voiture sur le bas côté, en sortit doucement et pris le cartable d'Angela. La plus faible. La plus puissante en pouvoirs mais elle était fragile physiquement et mentalement. Jake, lui, était moins fort en pouvoir mais avait un mental de fer… et une force physique qui aurait largement dépassé Emme…Aïe… Les jumeaux me suivaient en silence, ayant hérité de mon envi de solitude. J'entrais dans le secrétariat surchauffé. Les autres personnes présentes se reculèrent pour nous laisser passer.

-Bonjour Monsieur, dis-je d'une voix douce en me penchant sur le comptoir, je suis Isabella Carter et voici ma fille Angela Carter et Jake Carter. Je les ai inscrit dans cette école en début d'année.

-Carter…Carter…Carter…dit-il en fouillant les papiers, heu… je vois des Clanll, des Cullen…

-Pardon ?! Vous avez dit…Cullen ?

-Désoler mais à l'école de Midghtèren –le nom de la ville- on ne donne pas ces informations…

-Et mes enfants alors ?

-Je ne vois pas… je vois Certer…

-Réfléchissez ! Ils ont dus changer le a par un e !m'énervai-je

-Ah… heu…Oui….désoler. Donc Carter… Angela, Jake et vous vous êtes au lycée, Isabella… Tout y est. Encor désoler.

-Ne compter pas sur moi pour accepter vos pseudo-exuse !

Je sortis en claquant la porte.

-Vous pouvez y allez les enfants.

Jake hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers la cours. Angela elle resta là, attendant un signe de tendresse qui, elle le savait, ne viendrait pas. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir et me demanda :

-Maman, pour quoi tu me détestes ?

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna, sans attendre de réponse.

-Ce n'est pas toi que je déteste, soufflai-je, c'est moi.

Je remontais dans ma voiture et conduis en directions du lycée de cette ville déprimante. Les paroles de ma fille tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit. « Maman, pourquoi tu me détestes ? Maman, pourquoi tu me détestes ? Maman, pourquoi tu me détestes ? » Je me dégoûtais, j'étais une mauvaise mère, célibataire, déprimante et chiante. En arrivant au lycée je vis une Volvo argenté. Six personnes en sortis. Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward et… Tanya… Mon pied taquinait l'accélérateur. Finalement, j'appuyais à fond dessus et rentrait dans la voiture des Cullen. Je reculais et rentrais à nouveau dans cette voiture de malheur.

-Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ?cria Edward

-Espèce de sale garce !renchéri Emmet

-On t'a rien fait !dit Rosalie

-Pouf*****e !dit Tanya

-T'es chiante ?

-Pourquoi t'a fais ça ?redemanda Edward

Je sortis de la voiture en claquant la portière.

-Pourquoi j'ai fais ça, dis-je devant leur visage étonner, parce que je suis une sal*pe de nature.


	4. Chapitre 3

Merci pour tous vos commentaires !

Alors je réponds à quelques questions rapidement.

Ano : Alors, pour Denali, quand j'ai mis un s c'est une faute de frappe. Sinon, merci pour ton com.

Charlotte : MERCI ! Pour être prévenus je ne sais pas ce n'est pas comme quand je met mes fic's sur skyrock, sur fanfiction c'est nouveau pour moi, donc je ne sais pas.

Ste7851 : Merci beaucoup pour ton com.

Smille : Si t'en veux encor et bah tu vas en avoir. Lol. Merci

Hermine (eternellementmoi) : merci mimine ! Je vais voir pour mettre rapidos les suite. Lol. C'est compliqué avec les devoirs. Tous ce que je promets c'est de mettre la suite.

Pauline : Alors pour ta question sur Edward et Tanya, je vais y répondre dans un ou deux chapitre mais je te dis quand même. Rosalie a en quelque sorte forcée Edward et Tanya à un pouvoir, mais notre chère Edward résiste encor donc non ils ne sont pas ensemble…Enfin, pour l'instant.

Krakote : Dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe, je vais essayé de m'appliquer.

MademoiselleM7 : je sais que c'est bizarre de voir Bella comme ça, mais c'est fais exprès. Merci.

Joanie xxxx : merci beaucoup ton commentaire est vraiment simpa j'espère que sa te plaira !

Eloise : mdr. Ecraser Tanya…Tentant, tentant…lol. T'inquiète pas, Bella fera bien pire…gnark gnark gnark… Bella sans fous de bousiller sa voiture, elle serait prête à tout pour se venger. Lol. Merci pour ton com !

Maintenant, la suite. Merci à tous pour vos com's. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Chapitre 3

Le Proviseur, sûrement alerté par des élèves, apparut devant l'entrer du bâtiment P. Il se dirigea lentement vers nous, les sourcils froncés et visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?dit-il d'une voix bourrue

Alors, j'éclatais en sanglots. Je savais qu'il avait lus mon dossier et qu'il était au courant pour Angela et Jake. Je me pris la tête entre les mains en bégayant des excuses minables.

-Je…suis….v…vraiment…dé…désolée….Monsieur.

Il me regarda, attendrit. J'imaginais nettement ses pensés. Quelle pauvre fille, à peine seize ans qu'elle à déjà deux gamins sur les bras.

-Allons, allons. Que c'est-il passé ?dit-il d'une voix douce

-Je…j'étais préoccupé…et j'ai…j'ai perdus le contrôle de ma voiture…

Je reniflais tout en « sanglotants » entre guillemet.

-Allons…ce n'est rien. Quand à vous la famille Cullen, vous êtes tous convoqués avec vos parents, ce soir dans mon bureau !

Le proviseur passa un bras autour de mes épaules en me disant des paroles réconfortantes. En passant devant Edward, Alice, Rosalie et Tanya je leur adressais un sourire pour les narguer et un regard assassins en soufflant à vitesse vampirique.

-Un zéro. Et le match ne fait que commencer. Vous allez me le payer sangsues, je vous en donne ma paroles…

Le reste de la journée passa sans encombre. Les élèves était intéressés par la nouvelle, qui s'habillais tout en noir, qui avait d'épaisse lunette de soleil noir au verre tintés noirs, qui avait un long manteau noir en cuir, qui ne se mettais pas vraiment en valeur, qui était belle, bref, ils s'intéressais à ma pauvre petite personne. Enfin, la sonnerie signalant la fin de la journée retentit. Je me dépêchais de sortir et vis que des dépanneurs avaient emmenés ma voiture mais pas celle des Cullen. Je me dépêchais d'aller à l'école primaire cherché me deux petits monstres. J'attendis en silence devant le portail que mes enfants sortent. Je vis d'abord Angela. Elle avança vers moi et se stoppa à un mètre de moi. Je fermis les yeux et essayais de fissurer le mur pour laisser le contrôle à l'_autre_ Bella. Je dus lutter dur pour ne faire rien qu'une petite fissure. Je laissais l'autre Bella prendre possessions de _notre _corps. Nous nous baissâmes et nous tîmes Angela par les bras.

-_Rose is red_

_Violets are blue_

_Sugar is sweet_

_And so are you_

_Rose is red_

_Violets are blue_

_Sugar is sweet_

_And how are you?_

Un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage d'ange.

-_Les roses sont rouges_

_Les violettes sont bleues_

_Le sucre est doux_

_Et voilà comme tu es_

_Les roses sont rouges_

_Les violettes sont bleues_

_Le sucre est doux_

_Et où es-tu ?_traduit-elle

-Ca sonne mieux en anglais, souris-je.

-Oui.

Jake apparut.

-Maman !cria-t-il

Il sauta dans mes bras et je le fis tournoyer.

-On y vas ?demandai-je

-Où est la voiture ?demanda Jake

-Elle était…hum…cassée…

-Comment ça cassée ?demanda Angela

-Elle était cassée, point.

Nous allâmes d'abord chassés, puis, vers 21 heures nous retournâmes chez nous. Nous avançâmes sur la pelouse quand…


	5. Chapitre 4

Merci beaucoup pour vos coms super simpa et très positives, lol. Alors, réponse au coms :

Charlotte : Non, je n'ai pas mi _cette _fic' sur skyrock, du moins pas encore car je vais le faire. Pour le moment j'ai mis une autre fic' sur Edward et Bella. Si tu veux je te donnerai l'adresse du blog ou je mettrais cette fic' mais je ne l'ai pas encor créé. Sinon, merci pour tes coms.

Marion : ce n'est pas sûr, pour le moment j'ai en tête une idée où Rosalie dit des trucs et force Bella à se barrer pour que Rosalie puisse avoir Jake et Angela. Ou encor que Tanya tue Bella…lol, on verra

Smille : Lol, au moins je ne serais plus la seule à être folle. Lol. Donc, tu en voulais encor de ma fic' donc quand je poste tu es obliger d'être au rendez-vous ! Na ! Lol. Merci pour tes coms.

Audrey 1986 : et moi j'ai adorer écrire le passage avec le proviseur. Lol. Merci pour ton com.

Lo : je te répondrait par ces paroles énigmatiques : un fic' d'Edward et Bella est-elle réellement une fic' sans le méchant Jacob ?. Lol, Merci pour ton com.

Hermine : Tu sais mimine ou devrai-je dire Eternellementmoi, je suis un monstre (tu n'est pas obligé de mettre « petit » hein ! Je sais que je suis petite mais pas la peine dans rajouté ! Lol). Tu parles comme les Roi maintenant, tu dis « nous » ? Lol. Et si j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux heu ! Nananinanère heu ! Lol. Jtd. J'ai lus ton chapitre, il est génial. Comment ça ça a failli être comme ça dans ta fic' ? Qu'est-ce qui a failli être comme ça ?

ARUKA01 : et si, j'ai tout les droit ! Lol. Je suis sadique en faite quand j'écris, sa va être souvent comme ça. Lol. Merci pour ton com.

Pauline : Ah sa oui, les Cullen on quelque envi de meurtre. Lol. Ouais, et moi j'ai aimé écrire quand Bella elle entourloupe le proviseur. Merci pour tes coms.

___________________________

Chapitre 4

Je retirais doucement la lame de mon ventre, le sang inondant le sol et mon tee-shirt. La douleur était intense, plus que tout. On nous avait trahis une fois de trop. On m'avait blessés une fois de trop. Tanya, encor une fois la « belle » blonde avait appelé Aro. Le voile qui couvrait mes yeux s'épaissis mais je pus quand même voir la scène. Démitri se rapprocha de ma fille.

-Ne lui faîtes pas de mal, hurla-t-elle, elle n'a rien fait !

-La ferme bâtarde !

Il gifla violemment ma fille qui alla s'écraser contre un arbre, j'entendis le bruit d'os broyer. Mon fils rampa jusqu'à sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras, la tête d'Angela glissa sur le bras de Jake, les os de sa colonne vertébrale broyer, rien ne soutenait sa tête. Soudain, je vis rouge. Ila avaient touché à mes enfants. Et c'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte à quel point je tenais à eux. Je fis abstraction à la douleur, à mes peines, à mes souffrances, me concentrant uniquement sur ma colère et la haine. Je me jetais sur Démitri et regardais mon fils.

_Ferme les yeux et empêche ta sœur de regarder._

_Mais Maman…_

_Fais ce que je te dis !_

Jake serra sa sœur dans ses bras en lui chantant une berceuse. La bataille fut violente, je frappais Démitri, l'éventrait et le fit exploser avec mes pouvoirs Des morceaux de chair m'explosèrent au visage. Je m'occupais des autres vampires…Puis, épuisez, je laissais le sol se dérober sous mes pieds…

FLASH BACK

Nous venions de revenir chez nous quand je sentis une odeur.

-Il y a quelqu'un, soufflai-je.

Les yeux de ma fille devinrent gris. Elle ferma les paupières.

-ATTENTION !hurla-t-elle en les rouvrant.

Une ombre apparut et se jeta sur moi…

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Mardi…

Mercredi…

Jeudi…

Vendredi…

Samedi…

Dimanche…

2e semaine

Lundi…

Mardi…

Mercredi…

Jeudi…

Vendredi…

Samedi…

Dimanche…

PDV Auteur

Deux petites mains touchèrent le visage d'une jeune femme.

-Comment va-t-elle ?souffla une petite fille

-Je ne sais pas, répondit un petit garçon.

-On devrait peut être allez chercher de l'aide…

-Non.

3e semaine

Lundi…

Mardi…

Mercredi…

Jeudi…

Vendredi…

Samedi…

Dimanche…

PDV Bella

Je courais dans un endroit vide et blanc, je courais pour essayer de sortir de ce tunnel… J'entendais des voix, lointaine certes, mais je les entendais. Le pire était que je revivais mes souvenir….

4e semaine

Lundi…

Mardi…

Mercredi…

Jeudi…

Vendredi…

Samedi…

Dimanche…

PDV Bella

Je me laissais emporter par le courant de mes pensées… J'ouvris les yeux sur un monde aveuglant de lumière, ma poitrine se soulevant pour trouver de l'air…

Et voilà ! Tindin !


	6. Chapitre 5

ARUKA01 : En faite, le chapitre est court et y'a presque rien mais c'est super important pour ce chapitre ci. T'énerves pas hein, je prend pas la grosse tête avec toute les commentaires que j'ai. En faites c'est que tu vas découvrir que le chapitre précédent est super important pour la suite… Car de cette attaque Bella va être marqué à vie, mentalement mais surtout physiquement…

Eternellementmoi : faut aller chercher de l'aide pour Bella. Car ils ont été attaqués par les Volturis !

Smille: Merci

Ensuite, j'ai beaucoup eu de : j'y comprend rien, ou de, mais ce chapitre (celui d'avant) ne sers à rien !

Alors, c'est normal que vous ne compreniez pas, c'est fait exeprès, lol, et ensuite le chapitre d'avant sers énormément ! C'est même dirai-je, la clef de la fic', sa doit faire partie des chapitres les plus important ! Voilà, c'est pour effacer tout malentendus ! Biz. Bonne Lecture.

_______________________________

Chapitre 5

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. La lumière envahissant mon cerveau et le remettant en mode _on_. J'étais dans le lit de ma fille, et celle-ci était endormit contre moi. Je me levais, déclanchant la douleur dans tous mes membres. Je n'y fis pas attention et laissais une lettre pour les jumeaux. Je mis un slim noir, un haut bleu nuit sans manche ni bretelles, j'y rajoutais des convers noirs et un long manteau en cuir noir. J'avais coupé mes cheveux, désormais ils partaient dans tout les sens. J'hésitais à prendre les clefs de ma voiture, puis décidais d'y aller à pieds. Je courais depuis quelques minutes quand la silhouette de la villa se dessina au loin. Je frappais à la porte et l'ouvrit sans qu'on me donne l'autorisation. Une expression surprise passa sur leur visage. Ils étaient presque tous là. Esmée, toujours pareille avec en plus un style un peu plus extravagant, Carlisle, habillez avec une chemise noire et d'un jean, Emmett fidèle à lui-même en tenu décontracté blanche avec une casquette de baseball vissée sur la tête, l'une des deux BBB ou BB ou BBP (Barbie Blondie Blondasse ou Barbie Blondie ou Barbie Blondie Péta**e) Rosalie, avec ses cheveux blond blée et blond platine, habillez d'une minijupe dorée et d'un haut argenté, Jasper, une chemise bleu nuit et une jean noir, et enfin Alice, un slim noir et un haut vert pomme légèrement fluo. Edward manquait à l'appelle, ce qui me rassura. Il y avait aussi l'autre BBB, BB, BBP. Tanya. Habillez d'une jupe qui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisse, d'un haut laissant voir son nombril qui était rose bonbon (bouark !).

-Je veux juste une petite… (Bataille, meurtre, engueulade, remonté de brettelles ?)… discussion avec Tanya.

-Bella, commença Carlisle, Tanya nous à racontez des chose sur toi. Comme quoi tu avais tué des humains et des vampires innocents, que tu avais enlevé des enfants et les avais transformé…

-Et vous la croyez, crachai-je, vous croyez tous ce qui sort de la bouche de cette vipère ?

Carlisle hocha la tête et j'éclatais de rire. Un rire froid, méchant et désagréable.

-Alors je ne suis pas la bienvenu, tant mieux, de toute façon je serais brève.

Je me tournais vers Tanya.

-Espèce de sale ga**ce déguisé en mouton, en agneau, je te ferais la peau, tu as le droit de vouloir me tuez mais tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à mes enfants ni de raconter des bobards à la famille du père de mes enfants. J'aurais ta peau Blondie, tu me paieras tout ce que tu ma fais. Je tendrais la main pour mieux frapper de l'autre. Chaque coup que tu donneras à mes enfants je te les rendrais en double, chaque trahisons que tu me feras je te les ferais en pire, chaque fois que tu lèveras la main sur ma famille, mes proches ou moi tu le regretteras…

A ce moment Edward apparut en haut de l'escalier. Il avait une serviette autour de la taille, ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens avaient été coupés et lissé, il n'avait plus toutes ses boucles, et ils étaient mouillés. J'eus le souffle coupé, il n'était que plus beau, mon souvenir ne lui faisait pas honneur. Soudain je sentis l'odeur que je ne connaissais que trop bien, celle de sang et de chair vif, brûlée et fraîche. Celle des Volturis. Aro apparut et quand il me vit un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Avant qu'il n'est plus ouvrir la bouche je m'étais jeté dur lui et le frappais de toute mes forces. Quand je fut sûr qu'il serait incapable de bouger et de parler je me détournais, ouvrit la porte, me retournais une dernière fois vers les Cullen.

- ça à été un plaisir de vous revoir, pour certains d'entre vous pour les autres, ça n'a pas été un plaisir de les revoir. Adieu… Et j'espère… A jamais…

Je sortis. Je commençais à courir quand une main m'attrapa le poignet.

-Attends…murmura une voix


	7. INFO la suite pour bientôt

Salut a tous, désoler pour le retard, je ne poste pas encor le prochain chapitre sur aucune de mes fic's. Désoler, j'ai pas rangée ma chambre et maman m'a puni, interdit d'ordinateur. Là elle me laisse juste vous expliquer mon retard. Désoler. J'ai presque fini de ranger l'une de mes deux chambre (zarbi, je sais, cherché pas a savoir). Biz, merci. Ah oui et pour plusieurs chose, pour la fic' « je ne suis plus ta Bella » c'est pas moi qui l'a fait c'est Vic et pour celle pour ma fic « l'amour aveugle » qui voulait être ma bêta lectrice, donc Tsuda, c'est okay, comment on s'arrange ?


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 Se retrouver

-Attends...

Anthony se tenait en face de moi, me serrant violement le poignet. Il utilisait son pouvoir, m'empêchant de bouger ou d'utiliser mon pouvoir. Soudain, j'aperçus une ombre.

-Que me veux-tu ?

-Tu m'énerves Belli-Bella. Tu es trop puissante...

-Nan, j'l'avais pas r'marqué !dis-je sarcastique

-Bella...Ne sois pas rancunière voyons !

-Bella c'est que pour les intimes, crachai-je.

-Voyons, doucement...

Il se rapprocha de moi, sa main effleura ma joue. Je voulus le frapper mais il utilisa son pouvoir. Mes mains tremblaient. Il serra le poing et j'eus un hurlement de douleur. Soudain, l'ombre se jeta sur Anthony. Il y eu un combat puis Anthony s'enfuit, la haine et la folie brillaient dans son regard... L'ombre s'approcha de moi. Je la reconnus et voulus m'enfuir, mais l'ombre m'attrapa par le poignet.

-Attends, je t'en supplie attends...

Puis, _il_ m'attira contre lui. Je me mis à le frapper en criant avant de fondre en sanglot dans ses bras...Il me berça doucement, me murmurant des paroles rassurantes et des mots d'amour...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?demandai-je en essayant d'être méchante, se qui échoua, je l'aimais trop...

-Et toi Bella ? Je suis chez moi ici.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

-Trois raisons.

-Lesquels ?

-Je ne peux rien te dire...

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ton bien...

-Pour mon bien, crachai-je, comme toujours ! Pas de ça avec moi Edward !

Je me mis à courir, bien sûr, il me suivit. Je me stoppai lui aussi.

-Va-t-en...

-Non, pas encor une fois...

-C'est trop tard, trop de chose se sont passé...

-A quoi ressemblent-ils ?

-Angela, à mes cheveux méchés de cuivre et couper court...ils partent dans tous les sens, des yeux gris-vert-dorés

-Et Jack ?

Comment...

-Il a tes cheveux, bouclés, court, méché de bruns et des yeux chocolat-noisette-doré... tous les deux la peau pâle...

-Je pourrai les rencontrer ?

-Un jour peut-être...

-Bella ?

-Quoi ?

-Rosalie a décidé de te faire un procès pour récupérer nos enfants. Elle veut que se soit elle leurs « mère » ! Alice a vus que Rosalie gagnerai...Elle est joyeuse.

Et lui avait l'air en rogne. Une sensation de tristesse m'envahit...Non, pas mes bouts de choux...Pas les seuls bouées qui me retenait hors de l'eau, hors de la noyade, de la mort...

-Et je suppose que toi tu es pour, cracha-je.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime...Parce que c'est toi qui était la pour eux malgré tes problèmes...que j'avais causé, rajouta-t-il tristement, je trouve qu'ils serait un juste de te les enlevés...Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas que je les vois mais...

Pendant qu'il parlait, sa bouche tentante m'appelait. Puis, me laissant succomber je me jetais sur lui et l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Il répondit à mon baisé, sans aucune retenu... Ses mains caressèrent mon ventre plats...Je poussai un soupir de bonheur... Sans que je m'en rendre compte Edward m'avait porter jusqu'à une clairière...Non, pas _une_ clairière mais _notre_ clairière... Dis donc, il était rapide... Il passa au-dessus de moi et m'enlevas mon tee-shirt. Je me mis à cheval sur lui et lui ôtait sa chemise, boutons par boutons... Je caressais son torse dur et froid mais beau... Je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il poussa un grognement de plaisir. Soudain, nous entendîmes un hurlement de haine et j'eus un hurlement de douleur...

Tindim ! Le retour...Gnark Gnark Gnark... Je fais juste la pub pour l'une de mes fics « JE T'ATTENDRAI NUI ET JOURS MON AMOUR » je sais qu'elle paraît nul, mais je vous en supplie... LAISSEZ LUI UNE CHANCE !!! Lol...Merci...et désoler pour le retard !


	9. Chapitre 7 Enlèvement

Chapitre 6

Je me redressais lentement.

-Jacob, dis-je.

-Tu lui fais à nouveau confiance ?

-Oui, ça te pose un problème ?

-Oui, mon problème c'est que tu as mis au monde des monstres, que j'ai beau avoir appelé les Volturis il sont encore en vie, que celui qui t'a quitté est à nouveau là et que tu es dans ses bras à moitié a poil !hurla-t-il

Je grondai et m'accroupis. Soudain, je sentis une présence rassurante à mes côtés.

-Que fais-tu là Clébart ? cracha Edward

-Bella est à moi, dit Jacob.

-Je n'appartiens à personne, hurlai-je !

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai, tu es devenus une sauvageonne, dit-il en frissonnant d'un air pas très catholique.

Je grognai, rejoint par Edward.

-Et si je devais appartenir à quelqu'un se serait à l'homme que tu vois à mes côtés.

-Lui, cracha Jacob, un homme ????!!!

Il eu un rire sinistre.

-C'est plus un homme que toi bouffon !

Il se stoppa dans son rire. Il se mit à trembler, mais, se stoppant à temps, il eu juste un sourire.

-Dis-moi Bella, où sont tes enfants ?

PDV Angela

La scène de la confrontation entre ex-tonton Jake, Maman et Papa se déroulait en silence tendant que la voiture nous ballottait. Tata Alice se pencha vers moi, inquiète.

-Tu vas bien bout de choute ?

-ZOui, ze vais bin, répondis-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver ?

-Comment gza ?

-Tes yeux sont devenus gris.

-Ah ! C'est mes pouzoirs.

-Tes pouvoirs ?

-Zoui, j'ai beaucoup de pouzoirs.

-Vraiment, dit-elle en se penchant.

-Zoui. Mazan auzi.

-Quoi aussi ?

J'inspirais.

-Ma-man, articulai-je.

-Ah...Bella a des pouvoirs ?

-Z'es qui Zella ?

-C'est le prénom de ta maman ma chérie, elle s'appelle Isabella Marie Swan.

-Et Pa-pa ?

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

-Ohhh, dis-je.

-Tu as déjà rencontré ton père ?

-Gnan, dis-je.

-Mais alors comment... ?

-Zé mes pouzoirs !

-Et ton frère ?

-Zemanze zoui.

Elle eu l'air de comprendre.

Elle se tourna vers Jack.

PDV Jack

J'avais suivit distraitement la conversation entre Miss Alice et my Sister Angela, le regard fixer sur Mister Emmett.

-Alors bonhomme, dit Miss Alice, c'est quoi toi tes pouvoirs ?

-Moi, c'est me transformer en métal, devenir de la pierre et être plus fort que le plus fort des vampires Miss Alice.

-Ah, dit-elle surprise.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous surprise ?

-Tu me vouvoies ???

-Oui Miss Alice.

-Mais tutoient moi !

-D'accord 'Lice. Quoi de neuf sinon Lili ?

Elle me sourit.

-Plein de truc.

Soudain, Emmett me regarda.

-Tu crois que tu peux me battre ?

-Ouais.

-On verra, on se fera un combat.

-Quand tu veux mec !

PDV Edward

Je n'avais jamais vus Bella dans cette état. Elle c'était laissé tombée à terre et était en train de sangloter. Les Volturis avait emmenés notre famille. Nos enfants, mes sœurs, mes frères, ne restais plus que jasper, Esmée, Carlisle, Bella et moi. Je la conduis à notre villa. A peine mis-je le pied à l'intérieure que Bella déclara.

-il fait faire un plan et allez les chercher...

Tindin !!! Vous avez aimez ????


	10. Désoler

Je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard des mes fics. Mais j'ai eu des problèmes personnels. Une petite déprime. Des coups de blues. Une peine de cœur. Un problème avec ma famille. Pas envi d'écrire. Lancer dans un autre livre et quand j'ai voulus me remettre à mes fics, j'avais plus internet. Donc, jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août j'ai internet donc je me remets à écrire. Voilà. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez et si vous arrêtez de lire mes fics pas de problème. Je comprends. Merci pour tous vos commentaire et à la prochaine.

Alice


	11. Chapitre 8, Epilogue, Bonus

Chapitre 8 Mort

PDV Bella

Je soupirais et fermais les yeux. C'était une mission suicide. Mais pour la bonne cause. Les zozotement d'Angela. La manière de parler de Jack, tantôt XVII e siècle, puis tantôt de banlieue. J'inspirais. Pour la vivacité du petit lutin nommé Alice, les blagues foireuse de l'ours nommé Emmett. J'expirais. Et pour sauver la blonde de la belle Barbie Rosalie. Je continuais d'avancer droit vers la mort.

PDV Jasper

Le plan était simple. Bella faisait diversion. Esmée, Carlisle, et moi tuons les gardes tenant prisonnier notre famille, et on délivrait la famille Cullen. Quand à Edward, que Bella avait décidé de venir avec nous, la protègerait en cas de problème.

-Prêt ?demandai-je

-pas le moins du monde, dit ma mère.

Je souris.

-Faut y aller, dit mon père.

Nous hochâmes la tête à l'unisson, la vampire aux cheveux caramels et moi.

PDV Edward

Bella avançait calmement. Un pied devant l'autre. Elle réduit en cendres les grilles du château. Brûla le jardin et fit exploser la porte menant à la salle de balle où Aro, Caïus, Marcus et ses gardes l'attendait.

-Nous savions que tu viendrais, dit Aro.

-Et je savais que vous m'attendiez, répondit-elle.

PDV Jasper

Tout se déroulait à merveille. Les gardes mort et brûlé étaient tassés dans un coin. A vrais dire, grâce à mon pouvoir et à nos technique de combat cela avait été fort simple. Aucun des gardes n'avaient de pouvoirs, alors, fastoche. Je m'approchais de la où se trouvait les cellules quand j'entendis la voix de ma douce.

-Lâchez-moi.

Sa voix était remplie de sanglots et je sentais la peur émaner d'elle.

-Allez chérie, relax. Laisse toi faire, dit une voix masculine.

La colère envahit chaque parcelle de mon corps et mon esprit.

PDV Alice

L'homme m'embrassa et passa la main sous mon tee-shirt. Soudain, ma voix préférée retentit.

-Vous n'avez pas compris. Elle vous a dit de la lâchez.

Et il sortit de l'ombre. Pas besoin de ressentir ses émotions pour savoir qu'il était en colère. Chaque trait de son beau visage était déformé par une rage sourde et ses yeux noirs comme l'enfer. Le gardien me lâcha immédiatement…

PDV Edward

Cela se chauffait.

-Et de qu'elle droit oses-tu parlez ainsi aux rois des vampires ? dit Caïus

-Roi des vampires ? Tu parles ouais, roi de rien du tout, de pacotille !

-Insolente !

-Voleur !

-Sang-mêlé !

-Monstre !

Caïus rugit.

PDV Bella

Je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Je comptais trop pour eux. Ils voulaient juste me faire peur. Soudain, j'entendis du bruit. Le zozotement d'Angela, le rire d'Emmett, les cris d'Alice et les pleurs –de joie d'Esmée.

-Non, murmurai-je.

-Et si, me répondirent les trois frères en chœur, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Avant même que j'ai pus bouger, les gardes s'emparèrent chacun d'un Cullen. Mais où était Edward ? J'entendis un léger bruit à ses côté, puis son odeur familière. Je me retournais. Il était bien là. Il grogna.

-Lâchez-les !

-Toi je ne peux pas te tuer, mais lui si, dit Caïus.

Il fit un signe de tête à un vampire… qui jeta une boule de flammes, protégée par un bouclier. Et elle se dirigeais vers Edward.

-NON !!!!!!

Et je sautais.

Epilogue

PDV Auteur

Je vais vous racontez une légende. Je ne sais pas si elle vrai ou fausse. Certains y croient, d'autre non. Cette légende parle d'un amour impossible il y a 100 ans. Celui entre un vampire et une humaine. Celui entre Edward et Bella. Bella alias Isabella Marie Swan une simple humaine, banal, ni belle, ni moche, ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Une beauté naturelle, sauvage, difficile à cerné. La peau pâle, les cheveux bruns, les yeux chocolats, les lèvres rouges sang. Et maladroite. Lui, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, d'une beauté extrême, grand, la peau trop pâle. Ni trop musclé ni pas assez. Des cheveux cuivre, des yeux dorés. En un mot parfait. Elle découvrira qu'il est un vampire mais l'aimera quand même. Elle se fera attaquer par des vampires nomades et il la sauvera. A son anniversaire elle s'entaillera le doigt avec un bout de papier et Jesper essaiera de la tuer. _Il _l'a sauvera puis il la quittera. Après lui avoir pris sa virginité. Il partira et elle tombera enceinte. Elle se sauvera et accouchera. Rencontrera un vampire qui l'a transformera. Il lui demanda sa main et elle refusa. Jaloux, il appellera les Volturis. Elle s'enfuira. Rencontrera Edward, l'aimera. On enlèvera ses enfants et la plupart des vampires de la famille Cullen. Elle aidera à les sauver et lui aussi. Et mourut sous une flamme destiner à l'être aimé par son cœur. Et l'on raconte que, depuis ce jour , ce jeune homme voyage, va de ville en ville, ne restant pas plus d'un an. Avec ses deux enfants. Mais l'on raconte, que cinq fois par ans, il se rend sur la tombe de Bella. Le jour de la naissance de celle-ci. Le jour de leur rencontre. Le jour où il l'a quitté. Le jour où il l'a revu et le jour où elle est morte… Certains dise, que tard dans le soir, vous aurez peut être la chance de voir cette homme. Mystérieux et intriguant, accompagné de deux enfants, marchant vite, sans jamais s'arrêter…

PDV Inconnu

Le jeune homme d'une beauté époustouflante entra dans une cabine téléphonique et, ni vus ni connu je me rapprochais pour entendre la conversation.

-Allô, Alice ? c'est Edward. Je viens de revoir Bella…

Voilà, the end. Vus que je vais faire une suite je vous mais un Bonus.

Prologue (Bonus)

La jeune femme poussa.

-Allez-y Madame, je vois la tête. Poussez Madame, POUSSER !

La jeune femme hurla en poussant. Son visage était rouge, ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux violet. Elle n'était ni belle, ni moche. Ni grande, ni petite. Une beauté naturelle, sauvage. Difficile à cerner. Le docteur releva un bébé qui avait déjà une petite touffe de cheveux bruns et un oeuil violet, l'autre vert fluo.

-Elle est magnifique, souffla la femme.

Soudain, du sang coula entre ses cuisses.

-Merde, on la perd, hurla le médecin.

-Donnez la moi, murmura la femme.

L'infirmière s'exécuta.

-I…Isa…Isabella…, dit-elle dans un souffle. Puis ses yeux se voilèrent, du sang coula au coin de sa bouche et elle mourut.

-Heure du décès, 12h05. Heure de naissance, 12h00, le vendredi 13 juin.

QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD

L'une des infirmières tenait le bébé dans ses bras tandis que l'autre feuilletait le registre.

-Alors tu l'a ?

-Non… Juste Elizabeth, pas de nom de famille. Rien dans la case du père ni dans celle d'appelle en cas d'urgence.

-Et internet ?

-Rien, cette jolie petite fille n'a plus de famille.

-Et pas un nom complet…

-On peut nous le décider alors…

-Isabella Marie Pénélope Céleste Solange Alice Anna…

-C'est longt.

-Aide-moi à trouvez un nom de famille au lieu de faire des remarques débile !

-Tu…Tu connais là légende ?

-Oui.

L'infirmière pris le registre et un stylo.

**Nom du nouveau née **_**:**__ Isabella Marie Pénélope Céleste_

Elle passa le registre et le stylo à l'autre infirmière.

**Nom du nouveau née :** _Isabella Marie Pénélope Céleste_ Solange Alice Anna Swan.

Voilà, the end. Donc, la suite s'appellera soit « Renaître de ses cendres » mais vus que je pense que c'est déjà pris l'autre solution est « Le Phoenix ». Voilà. Merci à tout mes lecteurs. Autre chose ! Toute les fic sauf « Je ne suis plus ta Bella » se sont moi qui les écrit, donc moi c'est Alice. Voilà ! Bisoux !


	12. Réponse un peu tardive, dsl

Linda  
2010-07-30 . chapter 9

Ta fic , c'est de la pure merde -" Sa craint

Sérieux , tu dois avoir 14 an maxi , tu écris vraiment mal :/

J'avais plus ou moins apprécié l'idée d'une Bella , mauvaise , sans cœur .Mais la je suis pétée de rire . Le truc de l'adoption . C'est des vampires xD . Tu crois que les règles s'appliquent pour eux aussi . Mais encore , c'est la mère , rosalie dans tout les cas , n'a aucune chance d'avoir la garde des enfants . Et la meilleur xD! c'est que la bella a 16 ou 18 dans ta ficion maispeut importe, dire que le directeur était au courant de ses gosses c'est de la connerie . En plus jake et angela doivent avoir entre 6 et 9 si ils sont au primaire . Donc logiquement au yeux des mortel , elle a dut les avoir a 12 ou 9 ans xD !c'est juste pas possible. Mdr je paris qu'elle avais même pas ses règles .. Sérieux tu n'es pas censé dans ta fiction .

* * *

Ok. Je ne suis pas contre les commentaires négatifs, si ils sont un minimum poli. Donc:

1) Oui, je reconnais que c'est de la pure merde, je l'ai relue, j'étais dégoûtée et je me suis demandée si c'était vraiment moi qui avait écrit cette nullitée (et je m'excuse auprès de mes lecteurs pour cela, et les remercies d'avoir tout de même luent ce torchon) mais pour ton info, j'avais 11 ans quand je l'ai écrite et j'étas à mes tout débuts. Ensuite, comme dit plus haut, je suis pour les commentaires qui critiquent **mais** dans le but de faire progresser l'écrivain et non de ne plus jamais le faire passer l'envi de toucher un clavier ou un stylo. Ensuite, surveille ton orthographe, apprends à te relire, même moi qui suis franchement nulle en orthographe (encore désolée pour les lecteurs) j'essaie un minimum de me relire.

2) Tu aurais au moins pu essayer d'être plus simpa et d'expliquer le tout plus calmement en me donnant des conseils pour que cette situation ne se reproduise plus.

3) Et enfin, et tu excuseras mon langage. Je t'emmerde. Tu n'es ni ma mère, ou mon père, donc je t'emmerdes, t'as aucun droit de m'agresser comme ça sans préambule.

Je suis vraiment dégoûtée d'avoir lu se commentaire, de un de l'avoir lu tout court, de deux, si tard car ma réponse risque de rester dans le vide.

Sur ce, j'annonce aux lecteurs (si il y en a encore) de "L'amour aveugle" que je commence le chapitre suivant et que la suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

A la prochaine.

Alice


End file.
